The Other Side
by jayer
Summary: there's more than one side to every story. This is Declan's.


"Eight Ball, side pocket." Declan tapped the rail with the tip of the cue as he walked to the corner of the table to lie up the shot.

"No way, McDonough. You can not make that shot." Charlie laughed. "Even if you were sober."

Declan not so subtly flipped his friend the finger as he lined up to take the shot. "Don't project your lousy skills on me, Tanner. And I am not drunk."

"Five says he makes the shot." Preston waved a bill in Charlie's face.

"Ten says he bricks." Charlie shot back.

"I get half that you win."

"Of course Dude."

The room was silent as Declan took the shot. The ball smoothly rolled across the table as if in slow motion. At first glance, it appeared it would miss the mark, but at the last second bounced off the edge and fell into the pocket.

"Thank you kindly Mr Tanner." Preston laughed as he plucked the bill out of Charlie's hand, handing over his five to Declan.

"Bite me."

"Not my flavor, dude. Not even close." Preston laughed.

Their laughter was interrupted by the sound of a car door closing.

"Shit, my parents. They're early." Preston started scooping up bottles. Charlie and Declan helped him gather up the evidence of their impromptu party, carrying it to the rolling trash cans outside as they snuck out the back door. It was a routine they had performed several times over the summer and had it down to an art. By the time Preston's parents reached the den, Preston would be lounging on the sofa reading the last of the books on their summer reading list with an enthusiasm generally reserved for the Super Bowl and porno mags.

Ten minutes later, Charlie and Declan were pulling up in front of Declan's house.

"Later man." Declan nodded as he climbed out of the passenger seat.

Declan pulled his sweatshirt around him as he watched Charlie drive off. The rain was starting up again. With luck it would stop and move on past. He had big plans for the weekend. Plans that he didn't want screwed up with a torrential flood.

As he reached for the door, he could hear sounds inside. His father was home.

"Shit." Declan muttered. He wasn't drunk but his father would still smell the beer, still rip him a new one. Not to mention getting his car taken away. Considering the mood his father had been in lately, it wouldn't be some couple of weeks. More of a sell it off and let him walk everywhere until he could get a job and buy himself a new one.

Declan braced himself against a sudden breeze as he weighed his options. He could try to sneak in, and risk it. Or he could hang out and wait from his father to go to sleep. His father would yell at him for being out late but a stern talking to wouldn't kill him.

His plan was momentarily stifled when he realized that the garage door was done. Of course it was. Daddy wouldn't want anything to happen to his spiffy car. But the door made a nasty racket when it opened, a racket that even the rain wasn't likely to cover up. So no crashing in his truck until the coast was clear.

Shaking from the chill of the growing rain, Declan started walking. He could go to Charlie's place. It wasn't that far and his friend would let him crash there. His father thought that's where he was anyway. He could just claim they were watching movies and he dozed off on the couch, blah blah. Charlie would back him up.

The rain turned into a full on storm within a few blocks. Declan pushed the hair off his face with a grimace. He wasn't exactly dressed for a walk in a thunder storm. He turned to head back home hoping his pathetic appearance would cover his activities. As he turned a corner he found himself in front of a familiar house. A light was on in one of the bedrooms.

"Trager." Declan grinned to himself. Lori Trager had caught his eye at an end of school party. She wasn't hot by anyone's definition, but she wasn't a dog. And she was nice, not like some of the wanna be divas that draped themselves on him at every chance. They had hung out a few times over the summer. Mostly with Hilary and the rest of 'the gang'. At the pool, at the Juice Bar, at the mall catching the latest Ashton Kutcher comedy.

Declan picked up a rock and tossed it lightly at the window. It took three tries before he struck gold. Lori appeared in the window. He waved and she pointed him to the side of the house where she let him in the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?"

He considered telling her the truth, for about three seconds. Lori was the type that wouldn't rest until she heard the whole story. And his was a story he didn't want to tell even himself, much less anyone else. Better to go with reason B.

"I missed you." He said, grinning and pulling her towards her.

"Have you been drinking?"

"A little."

"Declan." Lori gave her a look that would make most mothers proud.

"I had two beers and wasn't even driving. Okay Mom. My car's in the shop. Busted clutch. Happy."

"If my parents get home and find you here, they will freak."

"Then lets not hang out in the kitchen for them to find me. Please Trager. I would catch cold in his rain and die a horrible death.

Lori looked at clock. "An hour. Okay, then you are out of here."

Declan slipped up to her. "I can do a lot in an hour." He said with a devilish grin.


End file.
